


Trippin' on You

by TwilaFrost



Series: Sakusa Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilaFrost/pseuds/TwilaFrost
Summary: Atsumu surprises Kiyoomi with a road trip. Kiyoomi doesn't like surprises, but this one might be okay.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakusa Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931530
Kudos: 96





	Trippin' on You

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I not know about Sakusa Week??? I'm so pumped for this. Is it an excuse to write SakuAtsu? Maybe.
> 
> Also, NSWF SakuAtsu Week is still going on and I am THRIVING. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy what I managed to scramble together.
> 
> Sakusa Week 2020 Day 1: I used a bit from each tier.  
> Tier 1: Happy/Smile  
> Tier 2: Warmth/Home  
> Tier 3 (Song Tier): Youth by Troye Sivan

“Omi-kun! Let’s take a road trip!”

Kiyoomi pauses scrolling through his phone on the couch to look at the blonde that just walked through the front door. 

“You want to run that by me again?” He deadpans. 

“Let’s go on a road trip!” Atsumu repeats with the same enthusiasm as the first time.

Nope, he didn’t mishear. Really, why would he want to go somewhere? It’s off season right now, though, so maybe Kiyoomi can indulge him. They can plan something for a few weeks from now.

“And where did you have in mind?”

Atsummu plops himself down next to Kiyoomi on the couch, “I wanna take ya to where I grew up in Himeji. I wanna show ya all the great parts of rural Japan that ya missed out on City Boy.”

Kiyoomi watches as he talks animatedly with his hands, using wild gestures like he’s about to lead a tour of the place he talks of so fondly. He’s surprised by the intended destination, but he guesses he really shouldn't be. Kiyoomi doesn’t travel much. In fact, the extent of his travels are away volleyball games. 

“We can plan an itinerary, so think of what you want to do.” He resumes scrolling through Twitter thinking the conversation is over. And it would be, for any normal person. That does not include Miya Atsumu. 

“Actually,” he dangles a pair of keys in front of Kiyoomi’s face, “I already got us a rental car.” The asshole jumps up from the couch before finishing off that revelation with, “We leave in two hours!” And dashes into the bedroom to presumably pack. 

Kiyoomi just sits there and blinks dumbly. Surprises are up there with germs on the list of things he hates. Everything has a time and place. Everything needs a plan. Atsumu can’t just drop this in his lap. Would it be asking for too much? For Atsumu to not be so… so unpredictable? It’s one of the things that Kiyoomi both hates and loves about him. 

He knows he’s not going to be able to get out of this. So accepting his fate, he gets up and heads to pack his own bag. Entering the bedroom, Atsumu is a disaster. A small suitcase lays open on the bed with clothes flung haphazardly around it. Kiyoomi takes a deep breath and just lets it happen. It’ll be cleaned up when he packs it. 

Somehow Kiyoomi manages to pack a bag for an undetermined amount of time because, _“It’s a surprise, Omi!”_ Again, he hates surprises. Atsumu knows this, too, the asshole. After he double checks his bag three times and double checks that, yes, the stove is off, Atsumu gets him out of the apartment.

So now he’s sitting in the passenger seat of a Toyota Corolla. Kiyoomi offered to drive, prefers it even; because who better to trust with control of a contraption that weighs at least a ton than himself? However, he was immediately shot down because apparently his driving is _“Like gettin’ on a roller coaster that doesn’t know how fast it wants ta go.”_ What does that even mean? 

Atsumu is listening to some god awful J-pop station and singing along. He’s not a bad singer, but the music itself is grating. The amount of things like this that Kiyoomi lets slide since starting a romantic relationship with Miya Atsumu is nothing short of astounding. If someone told him a year ago that he would willingly listen to Hatsune Miku, he would have scoffed and walked away. He hates that the more he listens to it, the more he starts to like it. 

The trip isn’t too long, just a little over two hours. And it passes rather quickly with Atsumu’s endless blabbering that Kiyoomi interjects on when necessary. The other man’s voice has become something that soothes Kiyoomi, so he doesn’t mind listening to him. They miss a lot of traffic since they don’t have to pass through Himeji’s main city and head directly for the mountainous region. He can tell that Atsumu is getting excited by how antsy he’s being. Kiyoomi has already slapped his hand away from fiddling with the radio dial twice. 

Kiyoomi’s never been out of the city quite like this, he thinks as they drive through the mountains. The road twists and turns at a slight incline, allowing for a scenic view of the tree covered heights. It’s so different from the hustle and bustle of Tokyo or even Osaka. 

Finally, Atsumu pulls the car into a secluded inn. It’s quiet here, which is something that almost seems strange with all the noise Kiyoomi hears on a daily basis. However, Atsumu’s voice is a pillar of familiarity in this strange rural landscape.

While he’s been taking in everything around him, Atsumu has apparently already checked in, because he’s handing Kiyoomi his bag and hauling him to their room. Once they’re inside, Atsumu turns to him with expectant eyes. Is he supposed to say something? 

“So where have you brought me?” Apparently it’s the wrong thing, as the blonde deflates.

“It’s an onsen, Omi! Didn’t ya read the sign?”

No. No, he did not. He was too busy taking in the land free of towering buildings and the clear sky devoid of smog. When the words sink in, however, he curls his nose. An onsen? Atsumu knows that’s not something he would touch with a ten foot pole. Just thinking about all the people marinating in the water makes his skin itch. 

“Don’t gimme that look, Omi, I know what you’re thinkin’, but I have it covered.” 

“And how exactly have you managed that?”

Atsumu gives Kiyoomi one of his rare shy smiles, “My family may or may not know the owners, so I rented the whole place out for us. I’ve actually been plannin’ this for awhile, so I even know that they were closed yesterday for cleanin’ the onsen.”

Kiyoomi stares at him. He’s touched that Atsumu actually planned something out like this for him. “What’s the occasion?” He didn’t miss something important, right? Kiyoomi wracks his brain, slightly anxious. 

He shrugs, “Jus’ cuz.” 

Kiyoomi loves this man. He walks over and cups Atsumu’s face, giving him a chaste kiss. “Thank you.” 

The smile he gets in return is radiant. 

Later that night, they finally make their way to the open air onsen. Atsumu had insisted that they wait until dark. They settle into the water next to each other. It’s pleasant. The sulfur smell is strong, but not terrible, and the water is the perfect temperature. 

“Alight, Omi-kun, take a gander,” Atsumu motions to the sky above them. 

Kiyoomi isn’t sure exactly what to expect, but the sight before him is magnificent. There must be hundreds, no, thousands of gleaming stars in the sky. He never realized there were so many. The dark purple-blue sky serves as the perfect backdrop for the luminous cosmos. 

“So what do ya think?” The blonde asks after a few moments.

Turning to face the other man, Kiyoomi takes hold of his hand under the water. “It’s beautiful.” 

Atsumu smiles and squeezes his hand. Then he starts pointing out constellations with his unoccupied hand and tells random stories about them. Kiyoomi tries to pay attention, because it’s actually interesting. But as he’s looking up into the sky, all he can think about is the man beside him. 

They really haven’t been dating for all that long, not even a year, but something about their relationship just works. Atsumu makes Kiyoomi feel a warmth that he wants to keep curled close to his chest. The team might have been surprised at how quickly their relationship progressed, as they already live together; but Kiyoomi isn’t worried. Neither of them are. Even when they went public with their relationship, they stayed strong. No matter what crazy thing is happening in the world of volleyball, as long as Atsumu is by his side, he feels sane. They’re both still young: only 23. However, all of Kiyoomi’s youth and what comes after belongs to Atsumu.

He’s brought out of his thoughts when he realizes the only thing he hears is his own thoughts. Atsumu has stopped talking and he’s just looking at him with a fond look in his eyes. 

“I love it when ya smile like that, Kiyoomi. Ya look so beautiful. And I can see yer dimples.” He smirks and pokes the indent on his left cheek. 

Kiyoomi hadn’t even realized he’s smiling. Catching his hand, Kiyoomi pulls Atsumu into his lap. The setter lets out a surprised yelp, but comes easily, straddling Kiyoomi’s lap and looping his arms around his neck. He places his hands on the blonde’s hips, caressing him gently with his thumbs. 

From this angle, Atsumu’s body is framed with the night sky draping around him. It’s a fitting image. Kiyoomi can’t help but smile again, aware of it this time. 

“Ah, Omi, you’re killin’ me! I dream about that smile, ya know? I musta been real good ta deserve such a sight.”

Kiyoomi huffs out a small laugh. His boyfriend is ridiculous. “Thank you for bringing me out here.”

“Of course! And wait until I show ya what I have in store tomorrow! You’ll never wanna leave.” 

There’s more? He raises an eyebrow, “Well, then I anticipate your plans.”

“Can’t ya just say you’re excited like a normal person?” He snorts in amusement and pokes Kiyoomi’s cheek again. 

“I thought we decided that neither of us were normal.” Atsumu nods in agreement, though he rolls his eyes. “If we have plans tomorrow, we should go to bed.” Kiyoomi easily lifts the blonde off his lap with the water’s help. 

“But I have one more surprise for ya before we go ta sleep.” He climbs out of the hot springs and waits for Kiyoomi to follow. 

Standing in front of his dripping wet boyfriend Kiyoomi asks, “What else could there possibly be?” 

The only answer he gets is a seductive smirk and Atsumu strutting back to their room. Kiyoomi eagerly follows him. He’d follow this man anywhere.


End file.
